The Water Fall Of Time
by SleeplessCrayon
Summary: Loving someone is easy finding a plae to share that love is hard but everything seams to work out when you have a water fall get away where you can create wonderful memories. Read if you bord or just like reading I think its pretty good.


_age 13_

_I went to this water fall to train._

_I rid myself of my cloths as it was more comfortable nude._

_I began to train under the water fall._

_I herd the leaves rustle._

_I saw him there staring at me._

_That's when he slipped._

_my only chance and I took it._

_I left._

* * *

_Age 16_

It's been three years since then.

We've both grown alot since then.

When he got back we grew closer.

My stuttering stopped and he began to speak on a normal tone not super loud anymore.

We became the best of friends and the feelings I had for him grew stronger than ever.

Now here I am back at the water fall where he saw me...nude.

I started training just like that day on graceful dance like move after another.

Thats when I herd the leaves rustle and looked over to see naruto I blushed slightly but kept training anyway.

He made his way out of the bush and looked at me and his jaw dropped.

"It's you again-the goddess I saw before your back." naruto said quietly just staring at her.

I just kept training wanting to hear and see what he was going to do.

"You know you remind me of someone,someone very beautiful." naruto said.

I wonder who he's talking about.

"She's very close to me" naruto said getting closer.

I stopped moving and just stood there.

"I'm very protective of her" he said rapping his arms around me.

I gasped slightly when he rapped his arms around me.

"I love her." he said. Then he kissed me gently.

He slowly pulled back.

"Hinata" he said pulling me back into another kiss.

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly gave it to tongue made its way into my mouth licking my mouth's walls soon we began battling for dominance. I let him win as we broke the kiss for air.

I looked up at him and smile.

"I love you naruto-kun" I said as we both smile.

We walked over to a near by tree and he kissed me again causing me to back up against the began to kiss my neck as I moaned kept kissing and nipping at my neck while I found the hem of his shirt and began to take it off.

I rubbed my hand across his well built abs. Feeling his newly exposed skin as his kissing traveled further. He kissed the Vally in between my breast and slowly moved his kisses towards my right nipple.I moaned loudly as he took my nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it lightly than began to suk on it harder causing me to switched breast giving my left one the same treatment.

His kisses started going down further and further until his face was at my sex. He began to lick my clit swirling his tongue slightly.I moan loudly as I ran my fingers through his hair slightly pushing his head of his finger entered me and started thrusting until I cam. Naruto licked up my juices. He came up and kissed my letting me letting taste my self.

I smiled at him and started tugging his pants down pulling them off and throwing them somewhere forgotten.I started pulling down his boxers and threw them revealing his fully erect member. I gently began stroking naruto's length making him moan a little.I want to hear him moan more so I began kissing the head. He moaned more and I took his length into my mouth. I started going up and down stroking him with my tongue. He pushed on my head making me deep throat him. He moaned loudly as he cam in my mouth and I happily swallowed it all.

Naruto gently laid me down and looked into my eyes and asked " are you sure hina-chan." I nodded my head ."It'll hurt at first but it will pass" he said. He rubbed the tip against me before thrusting himself inside me. I whimpered in pain as a few tear fell from my eyes and naruto kissed them away.I started to rock my hip telling him the pain past and he started thrusting in and out of me slowly. He started to pick up his pace and I moan loud."f-faster harder" I moaned out. Naruto did as I said and started going faster and harder. "I-I'm about to cum" I said moaning."Me too" naruto went faster. "Naruto" I screamed as I cam. "hinata" he screamed cumming inside me.

He pulled out of my and kissed me gently on my brused lips.

* * *

age 22

I smile as I remember all the times my and naruto have came here.

I'm sitting on a rock waiting for him he said he had something he wanted to tell me and I kinda Have some news for him too.

I sighed I wonder how he'll take the new.

"Hi Hina-chan" Naruto said.

I smile looking up at him.

"Hi naru-kun umm what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked hoping for good news.

"Hold on I dropped something" Naruto said getting on one knee.

He looked up smiled at me and pulled out a ring.

"Hinata will you marry me?" Naruto asked.

Tears rushed to my eye as he got up I hugged him and replied "Of course Naruto-kun."

We kissed passionately when we broke the kiss I smiled at him.

" I have some news of my own naruto-kun" I said smiling at him.

"What would that be hinata-chan?" naruto asked smiling at me.

"I'm pregnant" I said looking at him.

He pulled me into a big hug " I'm going to be a father!" naruto said smiling happily.

I just smiled back.

I love this water fall.

* * *

**Okay don't be too mean to me this was my FIRST lemon plus the fact that I've never even kissed someone so I'm very ill experienced. I hope you liked it I mean this Idea just popped into my head and bam.**

**I do not own naruto or naruhina shikatema nejiten and sasusaku would be together!**

**quick question**

**should I write another chapter about there daughter/son and the water fall?**


End file.
